the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Let Me Fall
"She's ill?" "Yes..." "But you can cure her, right?" "...Shadowpaw might not make it." Prompt Can you have Gorsepelt love a she-cat while having him kill her and not make it completely heartless? The Blurb When Gorsekit and Shadowkit met, they felt themselves destined for to be best friends. They grew up together, ignored social standards, and above all, always believed in each other. But Gorsepaw is beginning to feel something more, and Shadowpaw is drifting. Can they finally find love together? Or will they crumble, like the others around them? i n n o c e n t s when we were young we didn't think we just existed and we liked it Gorsekit's eyes fluttered open. His brother, Harekit, was already gone. Gorsekit was always up second. Always second to his mother's affections. She'd always wanted a daughter, and she didn't get one. Harekit was perfect, so it didn't matter. But Gorsekit was ragged, his fur unkempt. It didn't bother Stormwing. She was always gentle, ready to play with all the kits, not just her own. But Sageshade was strict, and sometimes forgot about Gorsekit. But today, StarClan was on his side. Sageshade was still fast asleep, and he scrambled to his paws, careful not to wake her. Stormwing nodded to him, as he left the nursery, the white tabby looking very tired. As Gorsekit peered around the clearing, he spotted Harekit horsing around with Moonkit, one of Stormwing's daughters. Moonkit's little sister was trying to play with them too, but she was smaller than them, and didn't have the stamina to keep up. Eventually, she sighed, and sat down, appearing content to just watching them. But Gorsekit could see the sadness in her eyes, and he padded over to where she sat. The black she-cat looked at Gorsekit, before mewing, "Oh, I'm sorry. Gorsekit, right?" Gorsekit nodded, "And you're Shadowkit?" Shadowkit purred, "Finally! Someone who knows my name! Harekit keeps calling me Firekit." "There are pigeons smarter than my brother." Shadowkit giggled, "Moonkit doesn't think so. Her name fits, she never stops mooning over him." Sure enough, the white tabby kit was practically throwing herself at Harekit. "Moonkit's not bad or anything." Shadowkit mewed, "She just... gets so caught up her in her own world, she forgets about everything else." The same could have been said for Sageshade. While her heart was bright, she let herself get carried away from what mattered. She'd forgotten to nurse Gorsekit, and when he woke, there was no milk till the next morning. He'd laid awake, hunger rumbling inside him. Shadowkit spoke again, cutting Gorsekit from his thoughts, "I wish I could play with them, but I can never keep up. They're so strong, and I'm tiny." "I'll play with you." Gorsekit mewed. Shadowkit's sky blue eyes lit up, "Really?" "Yep! Race you to the Big Tree!" "No fair! You got a head start!" The two kits tore off, not a care in the world. Not yet. ~ Gorsekit skidded up to the Big Tree, with Shadowkit waiting for him already. "You're fast!" He purred, "I started before you, and you still won!" Shadowkit grinned, "I love running. It's pretty much the only thing I'm good at." Gorsekit mewed, "I'm sure you're great at other things." He looked up at the Big Tree, "I bet you're great at climbing." She shook her head, "Afraid of heights." Gorsekit cranned his neck, "You could totally do it." "Uh-uh." "I'd catch you, if you fell." Gorsekit mewed, "I believe in you." Shadowkit gulped, "Do you promise to catch me?" "Of course. I will always keep my promises to you... Shadowkit." Shadowkit stepped towards the trunk. She extended her claws into the bark, and tried climbing. She slowly made progress, and reached the first branch. Then, as she moved to continue climbing, her claws slipped, and she stumbled, barely holding onto the trunk. "Gorsekit! Help me!" Gorsekit raced up to the trunk, and mewed, "Be brave for me, Shadowkit!" "...I will, Gorsekit!" Shadowkit arched her back, and managed to grab hold of the tree again. She climbed down, as soon as she could, and shivered. "I am never doing that again." She whispered, her eyes filled with fright. Gorsekit nuzzled her, "It's okay. I won't make you." Shadowkit shuddered, and pulled herself into Gorsekit, leaning her ear against his steady heartbeat. "Be brave for me." Gorsekit said, over and over. "I'm trying." l e a r n i n g the things we said and all we knew was all fabricated so we would smile "Gorsepaw! Harepaw! Shadowpaw! Moonpaw!" Shadowpaw's eyes are alight, as the Clan cheers her name. Moonpaw and Harepaw are excited too, but they're lost in each other's eyes. Gorsepaw is happy too, but he'd be happier if his mother was paying attention. He might have cleaned himself up, since becoming close with Shadowpaw, but Sageshade still didn't truly see him as her son. "Hey, Gorsepaw!' Gorsepaw turned, and saw Shadowpaw flicking her tail, "Come on! Oakleaf and Aspenclaw are going to take us out!" The brown tom followed, and was in turn followed by Moonpaw and Harepaw. All four of them would be reciving a tour of the territory together. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Prompts